Visnadine is a coumarin mainly found in the seeds of Ammi visnaga, a plant traditionally used to treat anginoid disorders. The compound has been used in the pharmaceutical field as a coronary dilator.
It has also been demonstrated that this compound, when applied topically, has a strong vasokinetic action on the precapillary arteries and arterioles, and increases blood flow and tissue perfusion (EP 0418806). The supply of blood to the tissue involves better nutrition and the elimination of metabolic waste, with consequent benefits for the treated area. Visnadine also has an anti-phosphodiesterase activity.
Esculoside, a coumarin glucoside present in many plants, such as Aesculus hippocastanuin, Fraxinus communis etc., possesses a vasokinetic action and venotropic activity at both venous and arterial levels.
Icarin and derivatives thereof, which possess activity on cGMP phosphodiesterase V, are useful activators of the microcirculation in certain areas.
Amentoflavone is a biflavone present in modest amounts in numerous plants, such as Gingko biloba, Brakeringea zanguebarica and Taxus sp.
The saponins of horse chestnut or Centella asiatica act on the venous and lymphatic system, where they perform an anti-oedematous action that facilitates lymph drainage.